Happily Never After HIATUS
by itskaylie
Summary: Jessica had stayed with Danny through thick and through thin, but what will happen when she decides to leave him for good? What happens when the one person Jessica didn't want to see again shows up in her life just when things are getting better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I got inspiration for this while I was listening to the song 'Happily Never After' by the Pussycat Dolls.  
Since I'm stuck with my Camp Rock story, like I have been for the past few months, I thought I'd write this.**

**It's not the best, but whatever :p Enjoy!**

**A/N - I own Jessica, that's all.**

**Chapter 1 - Happily Never After**

"Jessica! Don't you dare, I know you don't mean that! Get back here!"

"It's too late Danny, I – I'm sorry" I cried out, as I pulled of my engagement ring, and dropped it on the floor.

I had left so many times before, each time coming back once I got to the driveway. This time was different, I was positive. I knew deep down I wouldn't be back. I just, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want him – us- anymore.

Danny was throwing things, probably the vases or something. This was one of the reasons I was leaving. He didn't know how to control his anger. On the outside he was the happy singer and guitarist in McFly, but at home he was always angry and drunk. It felt like I couldn't do anything right anymore.

"You'll regret this Jessica! Just remember that!" he shouted as he threw something else.

I continued walking down the path, dragging my suitcase behind me. I had reached the driveway. I knew he was expecting me to turn around, drop my suitcase and run into his arms. I wouldn't this time, I would not allow myself to do this. It was better this way.

See, usually at this point when he apologizes and says he regrets it he would talk me out of leaving. But at this moment, I wasn't crying anymore. I didn't feel anything except maybe happiness.

I opened the car door and I got inside. I sat there for a few seconds, thinking to myself. I knew I deserved better than Danny. I promised myself that I would never cry about him again. He wasn't worth my time.

I started to drive away; I could see him in the review mirror. He was obviously surprised that I was actually leaving. Something else that I saw in the mirror though was me. I looked different, I was smiling. I hadn't for a while.

I had no idea where I was going; I would drive until I got tired. This gave me time to think, time to think about how I had been in such denial about it all these years.

The whole situation started playing out in my head. I pictured it all over again, laughing to myself when I pictured his face as he watched me drive away.

When Danny and I first met each other, we didn't like each other. I had known Harry since we were kids, and it was my first time meeting the guys.

_I was nervous; I was finally meeting the guys that Harry was always talking about. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was ugly? Was my hair okay? So many questions were running through my mind._

"_Guys, I'd like you to meet Jessica." Harry put his arms on my shoulders, pushing me forward._

_I waved to all of them and listened as they all introduced themselves. _

_Tom, I remember thinking he was very cute. He looked young, it was only 2004.  
When I saw Dougie I was shocked that he seemed so shy. Harry was always talking about the wild antics they were getting in to.  
Then there was Danny, I thought he was very good looking. However, I didn't like the look he was giving me at all. It wasn't a perverted look, it was more like, an 'I don't like the way you look' look._

_I guess Harry noticed the look too because he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about him, he's actually a really nice guy"._

_I believed him, and for the rest of the day we all hung out and watched TV._

_I knew a lot about the other guys, but Danny, Danny hadn't said much all day.  
"So, Danny, do you have any siblings?" I attempted to make conversation again.  
Like all the other times the only response I got was a grunt. I sighed, but I wasn't going to give up quite yet._

_He stood up and walked into the kitchen, I decided to follow. He was in the fridge, getting something. As soon as he closed the door, he saw me._

"_Oh, it's you" he said, giving me that look again._

"_Danny? What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you, we just met today!" I yelled._

"_I just don't like you, okay?" he brushed past me and walked upstairs_

That was the most I got out of him for a while. Eventually I found out why he acted that way towards me. It was basically because I reminded him of his sister. His sister, Jamie, had passed away not too long before he joined the band. He opened up to me, we both cried.

From that day on we were inseparable. After a few weeks we started going out, and like every couple we fought. Our fights were always a bit worse than the average fight. Lots of times I'd come out with a bruise or two, him with bloody knuckles.

Harry tried to convince me it wasn't worth it, but every time I kept going back to him. I believed I loved him.

We dated for a while and finally he proposed in late 2006. I wanted a long engagement, and I think the fact that I left him at least once every month helped make it longer.

We called our engagement off several times, but every time I ran back to him.

Finally, I decided I had enough of all this driving. I reached Harry's house and I pulled in. I got out with my suitcase and knocked on the door. Someone answered, but it wasn't Harry.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Wicked Witch of the West

**I tried to pick a certain song that inspired me while writing this, and I couldn't. I listened to 'Goodbye, you suck" a lot, but I wouldn't say it was the inspiration. Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers (such a small number!) **TheGhostOfSam and Fletcher x.** Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.**

**A/N : I own Jessica and Shelley , that's all.**

**Chapter 2 : Wicked Witch of the West.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked as the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Shelley.

Shelley was Harry's ex-girlfriend. She wasn't the most pleasant girl in the world; I think all of us hated her. She was obviously just using Harry for the fame; she's wanted to be a singer since she was born. She had no talent, but when you're dating 'Harry from McFly' you get what you want.

"Don't look so shocked sweetie, we all knew I'd be back" she smirked, as my face fell.

"Mhm, yeah, nice. Uh, is Harry here?" I asked, trying my best to ignore her.

"He went out; get some products if you know what I mean." Oh lovely, I totally wanted to know about what she and Harry were going to be doing tonight.

"Oh. Well, can I come in and wait?"

"No." And she slammed the door in my face.

"Bitch." I muttered to myself.

I walked back to my car, thinking of where I could drive to next. Only one place came to mind. Toms house. His house was only a block away, I could've walked. But, I didn't want Harry to know I had been there, guilt and all that jazz.

I got out of my car, and went up to the door. I knocked, preparing myself to see who would answer this time. Luckily, it was Tom.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as I was inside.

I chuckled, "Tom, I never said anything was wrong."

His face fell, "You never come over, you only come to me when something's wrong. Now spill."

"I left him."

"Oh, again?" he asked, and I have to admit I was somewhat hurt.

"Yes, but this time I actually left. I didn't go back to him, and I honestly don't plan on ever going back to him."

I don't know exactly what it was, but when those words left my mouth, a look crossed Toms face. Happiness or something, I can't put my finger on it.

"Well, I'm happy for you I guess." He smiled, and pulled me in for a hug, "but what's going to happen? We're all going to stay friends right?"

"Oh, of course! You guys are my best friends, I love all of you. You're like my brothers."

Again, that look of pain flashed across his face. I was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Well, where are you going to stay? I mean, you obviously aren't going back to his house."

"I was going to just stay in a hotel or something."

"Oh...You could stay here Jess." He offered, smiling.

"Really? I don't want to be a pain."

"It's my pleasure, I get lonely." He frowned.

I jumped across the couch and hugged him again. I felt something when I hugged him though, it was an amazing feeling. Could I like Tom? No way.

**A/N: I realize it's crazy short, and I'm so so so sorry about that. But, I have to go out right now and I don't want to leave you guys without an add. Just think , that means part 2 of this one will come sooner than this one did! **


End file.
